


Fair Enough

by SandraSempra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1917, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, At the Fair, Christmas, F/M, Fairgrounds, Greengrass Manor, Promises, Strangers to Lovers, WW1, World War I, snowglobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/pseuds/SandraSempra
Summary: Appearances and status were everything in the changing world of 1917 Britain, especially with the First World War enveloping society for the last three years. Astoria Greengrass was the younger sister to the heiress of the Greengrass fortune, finding herself as more of an ornament on the walls rather than the centerpiece like her sister. When a fair comes to the magical town of Chudleigh for Christmas, Astoria has a run in with a soldier on the fairgrounds.





	Fair Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fairest of the Rare's Advent Calendar event. :)
> 
> Much love to thewaterfalcon for her wonderful beta love on this! Thank you, love!!
> 
> As always, I own nothing. All recognizable characters, items and places belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

 

**_Christmas Eve, 1917_ **

 

The fresh snow on the ground gave the illusion of a brighter sun peeking through the clouds. She was starting her descent from the sky, and was pushing rays of shimmering gold as a last attempt to cover the earth with her light. The open field before the manor could have been a picture, and Astoria took in the view with full appreciation. 

Her lady’s maid, Hannah, was assisting her with her dress as she peered out the window of her room, a warm cup of tea in her hand. The world was shifting to a new era; house elves were restricted to the kitchens, and the lower classes consisting mostly of half-bloods and muggle-borns were to assist their lords and ladies as footmen and lady’s maids. It was considered an honor to be under the employment of the greater houses, despite being in service, but it was better than some, she imagined.

Not all high-end families were pure-bloods, however, but their status in society was never viewed as respected to those of the initial Sacred Twenty-eight. In addition to the changes with the serving staff, the fashion of the approaching 1920s allowed the fabrics to flow more freely on the female’s form, something Astoria was thankful for. A lady of her stature was still prone to wear corsets, but at least Hannah knew her enough to loosen up the ties to semi comfortable levels. 

“My lady, if you would sit down, I could work on your hair,” Hannah was a sweet but sassy little thing, and Astoria confided in her almost as much as she did her sister, Daphne. With a weak smile, Astoria sat at her dressing table, setting the porcelain cup down in front of her. She began dressing her ears as Hannah worked her magic through her hair.

“Hannah, are you doing anything special for the holidays? I know we give the staff leave for Christmas,” Astoria’s voice was monotone as she set the sparkling diamond earring to her left ear. Hannah responded with a smile.

“Yes, my lady, we are having a feast in the servants’ quarters before heading out to the fair in town. Will you be attending the fair this year?”

“Oh, Hannah, you know my parents don’t indulge themselves in such things,” her pretty features frowned, causing a crease in her forehead, “I’m sure we will sit about the study and listen to Daphne play the piano whilst sipping expensive champagne that tastes far less than its value.” She caught Hannah’s eyes in the mirror’s reflection and the two girls shared a small laugh, as they both knew that is  _ exactly _ how the Greengrass family would be spending their evening.

As Hannah finished her hair, Astoria’s mother entered the room, taking long elegant strides. Her snobbish countenance invaded the space, causing Hannah to lower her eyes to the floor in a bow.

“Hannah, please see to Daphne. She is having trouble with the clasp of her dress and I need to speak with Astoria, alone.”

Hannah shared a look with her young mistress before exiting the room to attend the heiress in the next one.  Astoria straightened her back, preparing herself for a lecture from her superior regarding the importance of this party. She knew what this party was. She understood her parents using a joyous time such as Christmas to stay within the other noble families in surrounding areas and maintain their respect. 

Reputation was everything to the older generations, and most in hers if she was being honest, and to miss an opportunity such as this to display their finest silver to all who  _ mattered  _ would never be an option. The problem was, she was second born, meaning her overall role in the event was not as glamorous as say, her older sister. Astoria preferred it that way, being overlooked by most men in the room simply because her future husband wouldn’t inherit the estate and fortunes as Daphne’s would. So, she stood on the sidelines, watching bachelors of all ages flaunt her sister with extravagant gifts and affections. Astoria often found herself playing the role of the rescuer to her sister in times when it all became too much for the beautiful blonde, which led to the reason as to why her mother stood before her now, she was certain.

“Astoria, dear, I will need you to keep your comments to a minimum this evening,” her mother began, taking an elegant seat on Astoria’s bedside. “I know you mean well, truly I do,” her mother paused, straining her nearly perfect features in a sad attempt to smile, “but I can’t have you pulling Daphne away from every eligible suitor who walks through our door. You understand don’t you, my dear?”

Forcing a smile, Astoria swiveled slowly back to face the mirror of her vanity, she peered at her mother’s eager gaze in the reflection. “Of course mother. But I’m only trying to save Daphne from drowning-”

“Astoria I do  _ not _ need your sass! Not tonight.” Her mother stood abruptly, causing Astoria to jolt in her chair.

“I only meant th-”

“My darling girl, I know perfectly well what you  _ meant _ , but you will do well to step  _ back _ tonight,” her mother crossed her room to the door, turning to her youngest daughter as she turned the handle to make her leave, “please, Astoria, your father and I are only doing what is best for the estate.”

As her mother exited her room, Astoria snarled to herself, rolling her eyes in an unladylike fashion.  This was going to be a long night. Of course they would have the property in mind when planning her sister’s future. Merlin forbid they actually regard her happiness. Giving herself a final glance over, Astoria stood, and made her leave to stand behind her sister for their honorary guests’ arrivals.

oOoOo

Descending the grand staircase, she met Daphne at the main entrance to their manor.  She was standing as elegant as ever with her flawless porcelain skin, perfectly placed blonde hair dressed with a jeweled feather, and wearing a glittering green gown that pooled at the floor. She squeezed her sister’s hand at Astoria’s appearance beside her.

“Perfect timing. The Notts will be arriving soon,” Daphne observed, slanting her gaze towards her sister in a hushed tone. “Apparently, mother has felt the need to invite  _ all _ families who offer the most desirable of bachelor heirs.” She used the term loosely.

“Lucky you,” Astoria responded sarcastically, causing a roll in her sister’s eyes as they both chortled lightly. When their mother, who was standing with their father in front of them as the Lord and Lady of the house, shot them a sharp glare, they quickly straightened in silence.

The pleasantries went as expected, any and all arrivals giving their most affectionate of greetings to Daphne before allowing a simple nod in Astoria’s direction as more and more people poured into the manor.  To say the mansion was packed like a stuffed goose would have been an understatement. 

As the party lingered on, Astoria found herself doing as her mother commanded, and sat in an intricately decorated chair sipping on champagne. She found her eyes drifting to the window, hoping not to appear as though she were rudely ignoring conversation. She propped her chin on her gloved hand, and scanned the room boredly. Her posture slouched as she heard Daphne throw her head back in a fake laugh, three men surrounding her person. She spoke deliberately, and Astoria perked up at the phrase from her sister’s lips.

“Merlin’s beard am I parched. You have me simply  _ quenched  _ with intrigue.”

It was their coded phrase. A line they agreed upon to be the signal for Astoria to come and steal her sister away for some air. As she rose from her seat and took two steps in Daphne’s direction, however, her mother appeared in front of her instead.

“Astoria, be a dear and fetch Severus and inform him that our guests are in need of more champagne.”

“Of course, mother, but first I-”

“ _ Now _ , Astoria. You can tell him to allow most of the servants to retire for the evening, but to leave himself and two others to tend to the party.” She took a snobbish sip from her glass, her nose pointing all the higher into the air.

She flicked her eyes past her mother to peer at Daphne, who was searching the party members for what she assumed would be her, but Astoria nodded back at the lady of the house, and stormed swiftly to the dining hall, where she knew Severus would be. As she passed her sister, she gave a sincere apology with her eyes as she glided past her, disappearing through the archway.

It wasn’t that she felt above speaking with Severus, her parent’s head of staff and butler to the manor, but she couldn’t understand as to why her mother didn’t just ring him herself. No, she knew exactly why - her mother was keeping her occupied so she was forced to keep her distance from Daphne. 

As she emerged behind the curtain, where she found Severus speaking with two house elves, he straightened immediately, and shooed the elves back down to the kitchen. 

“Lady Tori,” he gave a proper bow, and she waved her hand flippantly.

“Severus, mother sent me to tell you the staff is free to go, though she does require you to stay with two footmen to tend to the remaining guests. They need champagne or something,” she propped her back against the solid wood paneling of the wall, and began pulling at her gloves.

“Right away, Lady Tori.”

Severus has served the Greengrass family since Astoria could remember, always tending to her parents’ every demand without so much as a flinch.  He kept order for the servants and the house elves, ensuring every luncheon, every dinner and soiree went swimmingly and without complications. If Astoria hadn’t known him all her life, he would have terrified her otherwise, especially from the tales Hannah would tell her.  

Astoria was never one to fully act like a lady witch of noble blood, but the formalities never phased her. It was what she grew up knowing, how she assumed things were. Regardless of how close she grew with Hannah or Severus for that matter, they would always be her servants and she, their lady.

“Severus,” she said after she successfully tugged off a glove, “Hannah mentioned you all going to the fair tonight.”

Severus squinted his eyes, no doubt cursing the young maid’s name at the audacity of speaking to their lady in such a careless fashion, but he nodded sharply.

“Not all, my lady, as I do not squander my time with fruitless activities,” she could have swore he sneered at the idea of  _ fun. _

“Of course, how silly of me,” Astoria turned her back to him before rolling her eyes, “That will be all, Severus, thank you.”

The fabrics of her gown danced about her steps as she exited where she came, pausing once she made it to the archway before the large ballroom. Astoria leant against a large pillar and peered out over the guests, her sister, her  _ parents _ , releasing a breath as she watched the remaining servants retreat from the room. 

As the final footman disappeared behind the curtain to the door leading to the servants’ quarters, her face lit up; her eyes sparkling with a crazy idea only the Greengrass pariah could possibly have the gall to do. So, she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and ran to her own quarters, struggling only briefly, without the help of Hannah to search her wardrobe for a more suitable and modest dress before scurrying back down the stairs. 

Careful not to be seen by Severus, Astoria slipped into the hide-away door leading down to the kitchen side of the servants hall. With only one thought in her head to guide her, she was hopeful to find Hannah before she left. She was no stranger to the hidden part of the house, always sneaking down as a girl and stealing apples from the larder or magically flinging about the utensils with her wand before the kitchen staff could grab them. 

Severus was always going on about how unladylike it was for her  _ ladyship _ to be down mixing with the staff the way she was, but Astoria was a free spirit from an early age, and he knew then even  _ he _ wouldn’t be able to keep her in line.  She had grown up well enough though, and followed the daily timelines almost to a tee under the blind eyes of her parents and helpful gaze from her sister. Rebellious in the ways a lady of her stature could be, but still unknowingly naive to the true ways of the world outside her manor.

“My lady?” Astoria spun on her heels at the sound of Hannah’s voice, meeting her confused eyes.

“Hannah! I was hoping I’d catch you!” Astoria closed the space between them and took her hands into hers. “I want to accompany you to the fair.” Her tone was matter of fact, but she grinned a grin that expanded the full width of her face. 

“My lady, I-”

“Oh come now, Hannah!  _ Please _ ? It would be most fun! My treat?” She dangled her coin purse in the air playfully, hoping the bribe would help convince her.

Hannah bit her lip and peered about the cramped hall. Astoria watched as her lady’s maid released a breath and gave in to her demands, causing her to cheer aloud in response.

“If your mother finds out you left with me...”

“Trust me, I'm sure she's rather thrilled I've not returned. If she even noticed. Is that a yes then, Hannah?”

“I was just about to grab my coat actually. Your timing is quite perfect.” Hannah sighed in a smile, causing a happy squeal to erupt from Astoria’s lips.

She linked her arm into Hannah’s, and the two exited the manor from the back entrance. They were met with fellow servants to the house - Dean and Justin - who both had looks of uncertainty when they approached, and straightened their postures in a light bow.

“No bowing tonight, boys! Let’s just have some fun, shall we?”

“My lady, I mean no offense, but that is going to be quite difficult,” Dean’s tone was as formal as it always was and Astoria rolled her eyes.

“Well, I for one am going to be enjoying myself!”

Hannah shrugged at the two boys in front of her as Astoria drug her along towards the end of the delivery drive to apparate, not waiting to see if Dean and Justin were following. When they reached the end of the wards to the house, she squeezed Hannah’s hand and was gone in a  _ pop! _

oOoOo

The cobblestone streets were bustling with children young and old, infectious cheer and laughter rippling through the mass of villagers and soldiers who attended the fairgrounds this Christmas Eve night.  Poor Hannah was dragged, arm still linked to Astoria’s, as she weaved their way through the crowd to a nearby booth.

“Slow down, my lady!” Hannah called behind her, running into Astoria’s back when she had finally stopped in front of the small stall.

“Hannah,  _ look _ ! Let’s play a game!”

Dean and Justin appeared at their sides, joining in on the magical ring toss game before them, pulling their wands at the ready for a bit of fair fun. They had all lost themselves in the atmosphere of it all: playing games, shopping at small booths, and walking about the grounds enjoying the lights.

As they made their way along one of the rows of booths and games, a large tent caught Astoria’s eye. It was lit up, lined with floating candles and magical traces of garland framed the entrance. Astoria paused her steps, her hands cupped around a cup of hot cocoa.

“What’s in there?”

Dean followed her gaze to the direction of the tent and smirked.

“That’s where the locals go to dance, my lady.”

“Oh! I  _ love _ dancing!” She called, grabbing his forearm and pulling him with her. Her cocoa toppled over the side of her cup, spilling onto the ground.

“I don’t think it's the kind of thing you’re used to-whoa!” Dean’s words faded from Astoria’s ears as she practically ran towards the tent. Justin took Hannah’s hand behind them as they followed suit, a laugh on their lips.

The tent’s entrance appeared plain enough, the simple fabric flapping lightly in the cold December air. But when they walked inside, the space was three times the size it made one believe from the outside, and held a warmth to the ambiance Astoria welcomed wholeheartedly. Candles and speckled magic of green and red glittered overhead, a Christmas tree stood on the opposing side, reaching all the way to the top of the tent’s covered ceiling and topped with a glowing floating star. Music was playing and made to project loudly as if through a phonograph; witches and wizards were dancing in the center of the space, passing partners and spinning about in an immense group.

“This is nothing like any dance I’ve seen,” Astoria’s eyes were wide as she took in the fast paced steps and close proximity turns and spins, partners shifting and interchanging every so often. The expressions on the passing faces were that of laughter, and practically radiated off the dance floor in a fashion that left Astoria intrigued. She was so lost in the sight, she didn’t see Hannah approach her side.

“My lady, you don’t have to join in. The locals here don’t know the proper ensembles you do at your mother’s soirees I’m afraid. There are far less boundaries.” Hannah’s tone was that of concern, and Astoria smirked in response, her eyes never leaving the group of people on the floor. Her lips twitched, mentally counting the steps to herself as she hummed the tune.

“My lady?” Dean cocked his head.  The movement caused Astoria’s eyes to shift in his direction and her smirk widened.

“Come on, Dean! I daresay I want to try it!”

In unison, Hannah, Dean, and Justin raised their brows.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, my lady. Your mother would fire us on the  _ spot  _ if she found out.” 

She knew Dean was right, and her shoulders dropped; a pout present on her lips. 

“She’s not going to find out. She’s too busy marrying the estate off to the highest bidder,” she held out her hand to Dean in hopes he would take it and lead her to the celebration of people on the dance floor. Her potential partner flicked his eyes to the other two in their group with uncertainty and after much reluctance and hesitation, he audibly gulped, finally taking her hand and carried her to the floor.

On the sidelines, Justin and Hannah took a seat at a worn wooden bench, both watching attentively as their lady and fellow servant stumbled to keep up on the steps with the locals and soldiers already on the floor. To Astoria’s amusement, Dean knew the dance quite well, and guided her easily through the movements, careful not to hold his lady’s waist too closely, for obvious reasons. Aside from her clumsy transitions and too proper posture for the footwork, Astoria eventually grew more comfortable with the gambol dance, and slowly loosened her shoulders, swayed her hips to the tune, and laughed with ease. 

Swallowing hard, Dean called to her over the loud music, informing his ladyship that a shift in partners was about to transpire. He instructed her to spin and face whoever was on her right. Astoria felt confident at this point, and flippantly waved her hand as if to understand, but when she twirled - a half step later than most of the other dancers - her heeled shoe caught the fabric of her dress, and she found herself falling rather than bowing to the new potential partner Dean had mentioned.

Her eyes slammed shut, expecting to feel the hard  _ thump _ of the floor only to find herself leant forcely against a chest, warm arms were wrapped around her middle as her weight fell fully against the stranger.

Laughing from relief, Astoria slowly raised her gaze to her new partner, taking note of the striking material of a soldier’s uniform. When her eyes met soft pale blue eyes, her chortles halted - along with her breathing. The mousy blond soldier before her peered down at her, a smile prominent on the man’s lips. He helped her with her footing, but neither spoke for a short time.

“I-I’m terribly sorry, sir. I’m not very good at this I’m afraid,” Astoria was frozen in place, her arms still loosely hanging around the stranger’s neck;  _ his  _ arms around her waist. 

She was certain the dance was still going on, sure the people, now faded and blended into streams of blurred butterflies, were fluttering all around her, but still she didn’t move. And nor did he. It wasn’t until Hannah came into focus at her side did she realise they had both lost themselves in the other’s gaze.

“My lady, are you alright?” Hannah’s eyes scanned the soldier, whose arms were still attached to Astoria’s middle, and tugged her from his grasp. He respectively released his gentle hold, seeming to come to just as Astoria had once their contact was broken.

“The apology is mine, I’m afraid. I seem to have two left feet,” he bowed to her, his captivating ice blue eyes meeting her crystal ones, and Astoria felt her mouth twitch in a shy smile all on its own.

“Honestly, Hannah, don’t make such a fuss over me,” Astoria said as she pressed her skirt with her palm, “I simply got carried away that’s all.”

Hannah gave her a disapproving look as Justin joined them at their side. Dean seemed to have been swept away with yet a new partner and was halfway across the floor by now.

“We must be heading back. Your mother-”

“My mother is  _ fine _ , Hannah. Truly,” she flicked her eyes back to the silent soldier before them. “Thank you, by the way. You’ve quite the catch.” Hannah gasped at the blatant flirtatious remark from her lady’s lips, while Justin hid his smirk behind his hand.

“You’re right about that,” he breathed a laugh and reached out his hand in a half bow which she accepted by sliding her palm into his. “Lieutenant Colin Creevey,  _ my lady _ .” Astoria knew he was playfully mocking her by his tone, but she licked her lips and pulled back her hand.

“Astoria Greengrass.”

Hannah shifted nervously beside her, peering around the room to ensure no one heard her. She leaned closer to Astoria in an attempt to speak in a hushed tone over the music. “With all due respect, my lady, but can we trust this man? You shouldn’t throw your name out so frivolously.”

“Hannah, you worry too much, truly.” she bit her lip as she gave the man a smile. “Lieutenant, are in staying in town long? Surely you have plans this Christmas Eve?”

The Lieutenant lowered his eyes briefly, taking a breath before he straightened his back. “Your friend is quite right, Astoria. Shouldn't you be with your family on this cheerful holiday night?”

Astoria arched a brow. It was rare she heard her name addressed so casually from strangers without the use of  _ lady _ present beforehand, but her ears rather liked the sound of the informalities coming from his lips.

“And shouldn't  _ you  _ be the gentlemanlike soldier and answer a lady’s question when she asks it?” She smirked, allowing herself to enjoy the sound of his light laugh as he bowed overenthusiastically in response to her.

“You're quite right. I daresay I owe you another apology. I'm only stationed here until tomorrow. Then our regiment will be moving out to France.”

Astoria’s features dropped and she frowned. She was usually quite well at training her expressions to be neutral, but found it difficult to do so now in her soldier’s presence.

“France? So soon? Surely they won't make you leave on Christmas Day. The thought just sounds barbaric.” 

Hannah placed her hand on Astoria’s then, and gave her a pleading look.

“It is getting late. We should be heading back to the manor,” she turned to Justin. “Fetch Dean will you, Justin? We can all walk back together.”

“No,” Astoria calmly removed her hand from Hannah’s grasp, “you all go ahead. I find myself indebted to the Lieutenant, here, and I'm feeling up for a walk. What do you say?”

She didn't think his eyes could be any more captivating. They shone with a brightness she hadn't seen before, like a lure from the darkness; a Christmas wish coming true from a star, and she didn't want to leave. Not yet. A fear of never having another chance to see him filled her and she wanted to spend as long as she was able with the soldier before her.

Hannah took a step back from what Astoria could only guess would be shock. She should know her lady by now, understand the need to stay away from the invisible bars her manor restricted her to, but she considered Hannah a friend and appreciated the undertoned need to protect her.  Justin returned with an out of breath Dean, a smeared lipstick stain evident on his left cheek. Astoria smirked up at him, the tension slowly dissolving from the five of them standing there.

“I could walk Astoria home, Hannah, with your permission.” He gave her a polite smile, one that Hannah couldn’t refuse to return. She peered over at her ladyship, but nodded in agreeance, knowing Astoria would be grateful for it despite her disapproval. 

“Then its settled! I’ll see you all back at the manor,” she turned and slid her arm into the Lieutenant’s then before craning her neck over her shoulder. “Oh, and Hannah, should the off chance my mother  _ does _ acknowledge my disappearance, do tell her I’ve fallen ill and asked not to be disturbed.” She flashed her a wink as she and the Lieutenant exited the tent.

Outside, the air was cold, causing Astoria’s skin to bump with chills. She wasn’t entirely surprised when he set his wool coat over her shoulders, as any true gentleman would, but the simple act caused a new form of chills to flow through her. She still blamed it on the cold.

“So tell me, Lieutenant-”

“Colin, please. All these formalities are exhausting,” her eyes caught his again in which her breath abandoned her. Something about this  _ Colin _ seemed so irritatingly beguiling. Typically the thought of throwing out one’s titles seemed daft, even for her, but she gave in to his request.

“Colin. Tell me, how do you find our charming little  Chudleigh?”

They walked a slow pace toward to booths and game stalls. The fair was still alive, but not as busy as it had been during her arrival on the grounds. Colin inclined his head to take in the fresh snow that began to fall and breathed out lightly, causing a puff of smoke about his face. Astoria nearly smacked her wrist at the attention her eyes were giving his lips as he spoke, finding it almost impossible not to wonder how they would feel pressed against hers.

“What about you?” She blinked, realising she hadn’t heard a single word he had said over the course of their walk, and flushed from embarrassment, worried she was too obvious in her attractions. He lowered his head to catch her eyes. “About Chudleigh? You must be quite familiar with the area, yeah?”

“Oh. Yes, well. I grew up here so in truth I find it all rather dull,” she wasn’t lying. Chudleigh was beautiful in the snow, but she was never exactly able to venture out into it often. Confinement in the manor would do that. “I’d much rather talk more about you, Lieu- Colin.”

He released her arm then, and Astoria realised they were in front of one of the stalls. The man behind it twirled his worn wand and conjured a snowball from the air; light and nearly impossible to grip, he held it out to Astoria as Colin paid the man to play.

“What about me?” he said finally, holding out his hand, gesturing her to take her shot in play. Astoria lost herself in his gaze, his  _ lips  _ as he spoke, before shaking herself to face forward. Overthinking it all, she threw the snowball at the pins, missing the target altogether. “I’m a simple farmer turned soldier from Appleby. There isn’t much to tell.”

The man behind the stall conjured another snowball which Colin took into his hand. Steadying his aim, he threw it, hitting the center of the floating pins and knocking them all to the floor. Astoria blushed as he handed her the phoenix toy prize. She held the toy beneath her chin, giving it a light squeeze as the two of them walked side by side towards the end of the lined booths and rides. The openness of the fairgrounds displayed an expanse of white covered hills and trees in the short distance.

“A farmer? Like, in the fields and such?” Astoria was further intrigued. He had far better manners than any farmer she imagined would have. Colin laughed. Another chilly sensation coursed through her at the sound.

“There’s a bit of field work, yes, but I mainly tended to the cows. My father owns a dairy farm. Most invigorating, I know.” His sarcasm settled her. Though he was making light of his and his father’s lifestyle, she rather found it all exciting in a way. Astoria never had to truly work for anything in her life, aside from her parent’s affections, so working a farm sounded far more exhilarating than being perched on a bench daydreaming all day.

“Actually, I find that rather wonderful. Have you been away from the farm long?”

Colin acknowledged her question, lifting his head again to take in the remnants of the falling snow as it faded from its descent. “I have,” he said, pulling his wand from the holster in his uniform and flicking it with ease about them. 

Astoria laughed, as a swirl of snow began to stir about at their feet. Flurries began to surround them, and rose to cover them in a dome-like pattern. It created a perfect serene wonderland of white, blue, and a hint of silver. When he returned his wand again to its holster, he twirled her to him, dancing in a waltz-like manner Astoria was more accustomed to.

“Christmas eve at the farm was simple, but the most happiest I’ve ever been.” Their slow dance caused Astoria’s mind to relax, she felt comfortable in his arms, despite the short length of time in which they’d been together. “Too much snow, but a cozy fire kept us warm, my brother and I waiting impatiently for the chestnuts to roast while my parents prepared the meal.” Colin’s eyes drifted from hers then, lost in his memory with a calmed expression.

“Your holiday sounds much happier than ours. At least you can tolerate being in the same room as your parents.”

“We didn’t have much of a choice, really. We don’t have a manor as I’m sure you do, Astoria,” he spun her gently then, both locking eyes once more. “Have you ever had the pleasure of dancing inside your own snow globe before, Astoria?” he asked her, studying her face as her eyes lit up at the revelation of what he had done with his magic.

“I daresay I have not, but I’m oh so glad to be now,” Magic was obviously nothing new to the youngest Greengrass lady, but she’d never had the luxury - ironically enough - to be engulfed in light magic such as this. Casting  _ fruitless spells _ , as her mother would call them, was a waste of perfectly good magic, and a lady must use magic properly and only when directed to. Of course, that was slim to none. 

She shifted then, reaching her arms in front of her and increasing the space between them as she locked a hand to each of his and began to twirl in a large circle, smiles present on both of their lips. Her mother would have called the display childish, frivolous and downright  _ juvenile  _ but Astoria didn’t care; she couldn’t contain it. In this moment, it was only her and Colin - the only two people in their new snow globe world. 

Their laughter grew louder as their steps gained in speed. It wasn’t long before the two of them found themselves laid out on the snow, half buried and overtaken with giggles. They laid, shoulder to shoulder, peering up at the continuous falling snow from Colin’s spell.

“Do you have many pleasures, Colin? Like this, I mean,” Astoria said between breathes, continuing  their conversation before their spinning excapade.

“Do you mean I have the pleasure of being in your company on this happy Christmas night?” Astoria rolled her eyes at his blatant cheesiness. “Surely you can agree?”

“This,  _ us _ , is a pleasure I’ll enjoy for now,” Astoria mindlessly traced her fingers along the stars peeking through the magical snow dome above her, causing a faint silver shimmer between her movements.

“Fair enough,” he replied and Astoria dropped her hand and peered over to him. When he turned to his head to meet hers, their noses touched; she hadn’t realised how close the two had been lying beside one another.

“Was that a play on words,  _ Lieutenant _ ?”

Colin breathed a laugh so genuine she felt her own lips curl upward. “Guilty as charged,  _ my lady _ .”

For a third time, Astoria was frozen in place, caught with a chill that soared through her very veins, and for a third time, she blamed the cold. It couldn’t possibly be the way his eyes gazed longingly into hers, or the way her mouth ran dry as he licked his lightly chapped lips. It would never have been caused by the feel of his arm slipping around her middle or the way his gentle hands caressed her fallen hair from her face. Nor could it possibly be the feel of his mouth on hers, ever so light and sweet. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her lips. “I just needed to-”

“Me too,” she interrupted as she hooked her arm behind his neck, causing him to be pulled closer still. For a milkmaid or shopkeep, the simple act wouldn’t have been so scandalous, but a lady of her stature would cause waves of destruction upon her family reputation had anyone seen. Luckily, they were perfectly hidden behind the snowy walls of their snowglobe.

It was more than a kiss shared in the snow at Christmas. Far greater than a soldier kissing his girl goodbye for the last time. It was a lady and a farm boy, dancing together in a familiar, yet different world, twirling and spinning only to realise the real beauty occur when their worlds were shaken up.

“Happy Christmas, Colin.”

“The happiest Christmas indeed, Astoria,” He pulled her up then, their nearly frozen hands cupped together. “Will you write me? While I’m gone? This can’t be go-”

She interrupted him a second time, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. “Don’t say it. Let’s enjoy this pleasure together. My new favourite Christmas tradition.”

Colin quirked a brow at her, amused. “Tradition? Are you saying you will be spending more Christmas’s in the middle of the field, in a snowglobe with a stranger?” 

Rolling her eyes, Astoria patted him on the chest, a laugh in her tone. “Not a stranger, no. You wouldn’t be a stranger then now, would you?”

The expression on Colin’s face could have melted away the coldest of hearts and he took Astoria into his arms. They shared one last kiss before they reluctantly made their way back to her manor with a promise. A promise to write and keep in touch, a promise to meet again after the war. Neither with too little or too many expectations, but that promise was fair enough to keep.


End file.
